Not so bad after all
by Hatterslover1
Summary: Connor and Abby get stuck in the past and share a moment LEMON!


It was cold. Up so high in a tree with the sun rapidly dropping seemed to be sucking any sort of warmth from the air. Below, the forest floor was silent. Most of the prehistoric animals were finally retreating to their dens and hiding places. The nocturnal animals were yet to emerge.

"Ouch." Connor mumbled, shifting slowly. His legs were stretched out in front of him and he was leaning with his back against the tree behind him.

"You okay?" Abby asked, glancing up from her resting place opposite of him. He glanced up at her, momentarily masking his face with a fake smile to cover for the intense pain that was radiating from his body.

"Ya… I'm uh… fine I guess." He stuttered. Abby looked unconvinced but didn't press the matter further. She snuggled down deeper into her thin jacket, the chill breeze washing over her. She wished she had taken Connors advice and kept a spare jacket in her bags. To late now.

She peeked one eye open, watching Connor. His eyes were closed and his head was leaning back against the tree. His face seemed clam but his brows were furrowed. One of his arms were wrapped tightly around his chest. No doubt holding his ribs. He was putting on a brave face for her. She could tell. He had to be in quite a bit of pain after his fall. She was afraid of how bad he could have hurt his leg. He had taken nearly an hour to get up the tree, mostly with Abby's help.

"Humgurlagogus…" Connor mumbled in his sleep, his head rolling to the side.

Abby suppressed a laugh. She could only wonder what Connor was dreaming about. She watched him for a bit, curiosity taking over as he dreamed. He occasionally shifted, his face twitching. She almost lost it laughing when he smiled in his sleep, humming deep in his throat. She was really curious now. She stopped when he suddenly hissed in pain, his leg shifted and his injured ankle bumped against the side of the nest.

Abby sat up, pushing herself towards him as he settled off to sleep again. She shifted to where he lay, crouching between his legs. She reached out and touched his injured leg gently, watching his face for any sign of distress. When non came, she slowly began to ease his pant leg up, rolling until it was at his mid calf. She glanced up at him again. His eyes were still closed. She moved back down, unlacing his boots. She cursed inwardly that he had to wear such big, near impossible shoes to get off.

"Hmm…" Connor mumbled again, his head rolling to the side.

Abby paused, watching him. He hadn't let he look at his ankle earlier which meant it was in bad shape. She managed to finish with the laces and slowly began to pull it off. Connor hissed again, shifting his upper body but still not waking up. _God he is a heavy sleeper_. Abby thought. She managed to work his boot down and off his foot, setting the shoe next to her. His feet smelled, that was the first thing she noticed. She grabbed his sock and worked that down and off too, pushing it into his boot.

She gasped. His entire ankle was swollen. Parts of it turning purple and blue where the bruising was the worst. It looked incredibly painful. He had done so good at hiding it though. She sighed, resting his foot on her leg as she reached back around, grabbing her backpack and pulling it towards her. She dug around inside it, finding a spare old t-shirt. She tore it into a few sections, wrapping them tightly around his foot. Connor shifted again, his eyelids fluttering but not opening. She finished wrapping his ankle and slipped his sock back on. There was no way she would be able to get his shoe back on without waking him.

She sat back, admiring her work. A cold breeze blew around her, and she shivered, zipping he jacket up as far as it would go. She saw him shiver as well, his arms tightening around his chest. He winced. Abby sighed. She slide slowly towards him, careful to avoid moving his ankle. She paused, trying to figure out the best way to get at his chest. She needed to see those ribs but like his ankle, he had insisted he was fine which was obviously not the case.

She glanced up at him before pushing herself onto her knees. She straddled him. Sitting on his upper legs. He grunted in his sleep. She blushed slightly. He was so close. She could smell the aftershave he had been wearing, see all the lines of his face. His breath washed over her as she moved forward, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. She shuddered, trying to concentrate on what she was doing instead of what she could be. She succeeded in pulling in high enough that if she leaned back enough, she could see his entire chest.

His chest wasn't in much better shape then his ankle. Bruising was spreading up and down his chest, purple in some places and blue in others. She sighed. His ribs would have to wait until they got back to get any sort of treatment. There wasn't much she could do now. She made to put his shirt back down but paused, glancing up at his face. He was still in a deep sleep, oblivious to her actions. Her eyes flicked back down to his chest, skimming over the bruises before moving to examine the rest of him.

The months of dinosaur chasing had really changed him. His muscles were much more defined then previously. He still wasn't a swim suit model, but she had to admit, his abs looked pretty damn good. She slipped his shirt back down, adjusting it so he would be none the wiser.

"Abby…" She jumped slightly, her large blue eyes flicking up to meet Connors brown. He let out an undignified grunt as she jumped, her weight pressing down on a sensitive part of his body. One that was particularly sensitive with Abby sitting on his lap.

"Connor! I .. um… you." Her face went beet red and she babbled, trying to come up with a good explanation. "I needed to check you ribs, I could tell you were in pain but.. I just…" She broke off.

Connors face was also glowing red as she spoke, his wide eyes jumping around nervously. "Its… its okay I guess." He mumbled, refusing to look her in the face. She nodded slowly, looking away.

Neither said anything. Both determined not to look at each other. Connor shifted nervously under her, stealing a glance at her face. She missed the hint, her mind else where, still sitting on his lap.

Another cool breeze ruffled through the leaves of the tree. Abby shivered, her body vibrating against Connors. He made a strange sound, a low strangled gasp in the back of his throat. Abby glanced at him curiously. He was moving, shifting and trying desperately to worm his way out from under Abby, but his ankle refused to let him.

"Right, sorry." Abby mumbled, her face returning to its color slowly. She pulled her knees up under her, shifting slowly backwards as she made to move off of him. As she went to stand, her bottom momentarily pressed down into his groin as she shifted to get her balance. She froze. Her eyes glanced back at Connor who's eyes were closed, leaning as far away from her as he could and biting his lip. She put to and to together, why he really wanted her off so fast, it wasn't because he was uncomfortable with her sitting there. It was because a certain part of his body liked it way to much.

"Connor…" She stared.

"I'm sorry Abby!" He gasped. "I didn't mean to it just kinda.. well… happened and you moving around a bunch isn't helping…." He was babbling, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Conn, its okay." She soothed. "I get it."

He peeked one eye over to her, his own eyes wide and his face glowing red with embarrassment. Abby, gave him a small, reassuring smile.

He swallowed hard. She bit her lip. Neither moved.

Then it happened, neither knowing exactly what prompted it, but the next thing they knew, their lips were against each other, frantic and searching. Abby's hands were clutching the front of his jacket to her, pulling him against her chest. She groaned as her ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entry. She obliged, opening her mouth to him as he shoved his tongue in, dancing with hers.

Meanwhile, her hands were working their way down his chest, slipping in between them to the zipper of his jeans. She yanked it down, popping the buttons open as her hand snaked down into his boxers.

He moaned loudly into her mouth as her hand wrapped around his arousal. She pulled back, his mouth moving to her neck. "Good?" She asked. He groaned his approval as she emphasized her question, running her long fingers down his length.

His fingers moved from her waist to her chest, his hands tentatively pushing their way up her top. She gasped as his fingers ghosted over her breasts. He glanced back to her face, a question in his eyes.

"Its okay conn. You can touch me … if you like." She whispered against his mouth as she claimed it again.

Her hand tightened on him, fingers squeezing gently. He gasped into her mouth, his hand wrapping around one of her breasts. She groaned back as she leaned into his hand, his gloves tickling her. His other hand slide slowly down her back, tugging at her jeans. She mentally cursed herself for actually wearing jeans. Leggings and a skirt would have been much better in a situation like this. She moved her hand again as he pulled his mouth away from hers. He was fighting with the fastenings on her pants now, his brow furrowed in concentration. She laughed slightly as she kissed his neck, biting his shoulder gently and earning a groan from him. He finally was able to snap the button open, releasing the breath he didn't know he had been holding. She pushed herself off him, hovering on her knees above him as she shoved the jeans down as far as they would go. She leaned back against him then, her face buried in his neck as she struggled to get her jeans off. She got them down her knees and decided that was all the further they needed to be. The cold breeze raised goose bumped on her exposed skin.

She pulled herself back up him so she could find his mouth again as his hand found her breasts again. She finally released him, choosing instead to use her leverage to push is boxers and jeans down as far as she could get them without hurting him. She was painfully aware of their need to keep as much of their clothes on as possible. Both from the cold, and the hard, sharp branches that made up the nest they were in that were currently digging into her knees.

She leaned forward again, hovering just above him, and positioning his length at her entrance. She looked down at him, his eyes locked on hers. She slowly lowered herself down, sinking into him and coming to rest on his hips. They moaned together in unison. His hands sliding down to grip her hips tightly. His eyes closed, practically rolling into the back of his head.

She tested him, pushing down against him with a small waggle of her hips and earning another gasp from him. Satisfied with his reaction, she slowly lifted herself, sliding along his length as his hands followed her, helping to keep her steady as her body quivered with overwhelming pleasure. She pulled him all the way out before sinking back down on him, faster this time. She moaned this time, pulling his face to hers and pressing her mouth against hers.

She quickened her pace, ignoring the pain radiating for the cuts forming in her knees. Up and down, up and down, she moved, her mouth battling against his as she swallowed his moans. It didn't take long before she could feel it, the familiar coiling in her stomach, her muscles fluttering as her orgasm fast approached.

" Abby" He moaned when she released his mouth

Her eyes closing as she fought her instinct to wildly buck against him until she found her release.

"So… so close… not gonna... last long." He choked out, his face pressed against her neck as she rocked against him, pace increasing still.

"Its okay.. . let go." She hissed gritting her teeth. "Im… almost… OH!" She gasped

Her hips slammed down against him as his fingers suddenly appeared, pressing against her clit and moving in small circles. That was it, it was the last bit to push her over the edge as she pushed herself up one more time before she felt her body explode.

"CONNOR!" She screamed as her orgasm ripped its way through her, making her shake uncontrollably around him.

He thrust his hips upwards into her as she sank down, ensuing his own orgasm as her internal muscles clapped down around him.

"Abby!" He cried out, his mouth buried against her neck as her came.

The added sensation of him shooting inside her prolonged her orgasm as she came down slowly from her high, slumping against him.

They lay there, still connected for several minutes as they got their breathing under control again.

"Abby..?" Connor finally asked, panting still.

"hmm.." She muttered against his chest.

"Abby… I'm sorry but.. uh.. my chest." He grunted out. It took Abby a minute to connect the dots before she pushed herself off his chest.

"Oh god Connor, sorry. Are you okay?" She asked quickly.

He nodded shakily, his eyes watching her softly.

"I love you Abby."

"I love you too Connor."

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes widening.

"Really?"

Abby laughed, smacking him lightly. "Yes really."

She bent down, careful to avoid his ribs as she kissed him gently on the lips.

"Abby?" He asked when she finally pulled away. "Can I move back into the flat?"

She smiled, resting his head against his chest, "Ya. Into my room if you want."

She felt him laugh beneath her. Her eyes sliding shut as she dozed off. She was vaguely aware of him rolling them slowly to his side, his grunts in pain evident even in her half conscious state. She snuggle up against him when her stopped moving.

If they were going to be trapped here for a while…just her and Connor… maybe that wasn't to bad after all

* * *

This started out as a T rated story. But... well anyway... if people like this i might continue this story but i dont know. It depends how many reviews i get ;) lol JK.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
